Adieu Ali
by Nkhg
Summary: Ma version de la fin heureuse d'Emily...


**J'ai dévoré les livres "les Menteuses", et bon, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Donc, voila. C'est ma version de la fin heureuse d'Emily Filds : qu'elle tourne définitivement la page Alison. **

**Voila, donnez moi vos avis ! :)**

* * *

**Adieu Ali.**

Parfois, Emily repensait encore à Alison, _sa_ Alison. Elle revoyait son visage qui lui plaisait temps et sentait l'odeur enivrante de son savon à la vanille qu'elle dégagée.

Comme des flashes passèrent dans les yeux d'Emily, et elle revoyait _Ali_ (encore une fois) passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, et poser son regard sur elle. Ses yeux bleus l'a transportait et elle avait presque envie de rougir.

Pourtant ce n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Maintenant, tout ça c'est enfin terminé, Emily avait quitté Rosewood pour de bon. Elle vivait dans une jolie ville qui lui plaisait, dans une petite maison décoré à son gout.

Elle passa sa main sur sa robe blanche, aujourd'hui était un jour qu'elle se souviendra toute sa vie, elle le savait.

Dehors, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait tellement fort qu'il aveuglait presque la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrit, et trois autres femmes entrèrent. La première portait une tenue plutôt spéciale qu'elle clamait haut et fort avoir ramené de son dernier voyage en Europe et précisait que c'est la mode là-bas. La deuxième est vraiment très chic, et arborait des bijoux qui valaient très certainement une fortune, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et Emily revoyait une nouvelle fois _Ali_ (ou plutôt Courtney) entrain de faire ce même mouvement. La dernière offrit un magnifique sourire à Emily et toucha le tissue de la robe de l'ancienne nageuse pour analyser la texture. Emily la laissa faire, après tout, son amie s'y connaissait le mieux étant mannequin pour les plus grands stylistes du moment.

- Tu es absolument superbe Em, complimenta t'elle en tournant autours de son amie.

Emily rougis légèrement, venant de la part d'Hanna cela lui fait très plaisir. La blonde attrapa le bras d'Emily et la tira jusqu'au miroir de la petite pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

- Tu es toujours sur de ne pas vouloir que j'appelle une coiffeuse professionnel, demanda t'elle. Ma coiffeuse personnelle serait ravie de venir s'occuper de toi.

- Non, ça iras, merci Spence. Je veux vraiment quelque chose de simple, qui me correspond.

Spencer haussa les épaules et avec ses deux autres amies elles s'installèrent autour d'Emily pour s'occuper de ses cheveux blond-roux qui n'étaient à présent plus verdâtre à cause du chlore puisqu'elle avait arrêtée la natation il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

- Ta dam, s'exclame Aria une fois terminé.

Son ventre commença à se nouer, elle savait que maintenant elle était prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a passé cette porte, et partir rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et une petite fille de dix ans qui portait une magnifique robe rose pale s'approcha d'Emily. Un homme posa affectivement sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

Le cœur d'Emily se serra un peu plus, devant la magnifique scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Violet etait finalement venue, pour voir sa mère biologique, Emily ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

- Je pensais que tu voulais te marier en compagnie de tout les gens qui t'aiment… Alors je suis passée prendre cette charmante demoiselle…

- Merci Isaac, murmura Emily avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'enlacer.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, Emily avait énormément pleurée dans sa vie, mais pour une fois, elle pleurait de joie. Elle sentait qu'enfin tout allée être pour le mieux.

Isaac lui frotta le dos, avant de se reculer pour laissé Violet embrassé sa mère biologique.

- Bonne chance Emily, dit joyeusement la petite fille.

Elle prit la main d'Isaac et ressortit de la salle avec lui d'un pas léger faisant virevolter sa robe.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure, dit impatiemment Spencer en regardant sa montre.

Hanna serra la main d'Emily dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage, elle était passé par la quelques mois tôt en se mariant avec Mike Montgomery.

_Se marier_, Emily avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait enfin se marier.

- Vous voulez bien me laisser seule encore quelques secondes, demanda t'elle doucement à ses amies.

Aria lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour l'encourager avant que les trois femmes sortent de la pièce et la laisse seule.

Ça y est.

Elle inspira un grand coup et fixa la fenêtre.

_Si un oiseau passe avant cinq secondes, je serais heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _

Elle continuait toujours ses jeux superstitieux.

_Un._

_Deux._

_Trois._

Un oiseau passa devant sa fenêtre, puis un deuxième et même un troisième. Un petit sourire satisfait s'installa sur le visage de la future mariée.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, pendant un court instant, elle eu l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la vanille qui collé à la peau de sa Ali.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête.

Elle avait aimée Ali de tout son être, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Tout ses secrets, tout c'est moment ou elle avait mis la nageuse mal à l'aise et cette fois ou elle l'avait repoussé dans la cabane…

Mais maintenant c'était finis, Emily voulait définitivement tourner la page. Elle avait finis de penser à Alison.

Désormais, elle était amoureuse comme jamais et pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait totalement heureuse et bien.

- A jamais Ali, murmura t'elle en regardant le ciel bleu.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et tourna la poignée.

C'était enfin terminé. En tournant cette poignée, elle tournait le dos à son passé, et à Ali. Plus jamais elle ne voulait penser à cette fille, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent avec ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, comme si elle claquait la porte au nez à tous ses souvenirs.

Maintenant, elle allait dire oui à la personne qu'elle aimait, entourait de toutes les personnes à qui elle tient.

Et ne plus jamais penser à Alison.

A présent, elle allait être bien et heureuse. _Sans Ali_.


End file.
